The One: First in the series
by Estelle
Summary: i suck at summaries. just read please
1. Default Chapter

Buffy The Vampire Slayer –

1) Joyce died. 

2) Buffy did not die, Dawn did. 

3) Faith never turned bad and is Giles's adopted daughter.                          

4) Spike does not have a crush on Buffy instead he is going out with Faith                

5) Tara died, as Willow was not able to restore her mind.

6) The PTBs granted Spike his humanity but he retained his vampire abilities

7) Buffy and Willow live in the dorms and Buffy's house has been sold                    

Charmed – 

1) Prue is dead san francisco

Highlander –

1) Richie Ryan is still alive seattle

2) Mulder and Scully are students of Duncan

3) Joe is a whitelighter, Duncan, Richie and Methos knows about it

X-Files – 

1) Mulder and Scully are immortal and married to each other

2) Scully is Willow's aunt.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

             "Paige, watch out!" Piper screamed.

              Paige knocked down the letterbox and stopped in the middle of a front yard. Luckily, no one seems to be coming running out of the house. The sisters, along with Cole and Leo, ran out of the car to check on the car. No damage was done to the car.

              "Now, what do we do?" Piper grumbled.

              "We'll drive into and try to get a room. Then we can look for the girl," Leo said.

              After settling down in two rooms at the Sunnydale Motel, they walked into town. When they saw the Magic Box, they walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

              "Hi! Welcome to the Magic Box. Please spend your money," Anya chirped.

              "Anyanka?" Cole asked. He cold not believe that the vengeance demon was standing behind the counter.

              "Balthazor? Is that you?" Anya exclaimed. When she was certain that it was him, she quickly hugged him.

              "Uh, Anya? Did you say that he is Balthazor? The demon, Balthazor?" Giles asked hesistantly. Anya nodded and Willow and Faith dropped into fighting stances.

              "Hey, hey! There will be no killing of my boyfriend. And who are you people?" Phoebe snapped.

             " I'm Willow, the brunette's Faith and that guy is Giles. The guy who just walk in is Xander. And the woman you just met in Anyanka, former vengeance demon. Faith is the current although second slayer," Willow said.

             "I'm Leo. This is Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell. The other guy is Cole aka Balthazor. What do you mean by second slayer?" Leo asked.

             "Long story involving the old slayer dying but brought back to life. Another slayer was already called but then she died. Faith's the next one. So, technically there's two slayers now," Xander said.

             "Balthazor, you are going out with one of the Charmed ones?" Anya asked, her eyes wary.

            "Yes. Don't worry, they won't hurt you," Cole said.

            "What is so special about the Charmed ones? That even Anya seems to be afraid?" Xander said.

            "The Charmed ones are three sisters who are the most powerful witches on Earth," Piper said. Just then, Spike came flying through the backdoor.


	3. Chapter 3

               "Oh dear. Seems that Buffy is taking her training too seriously," Giles said. Buffy came running out of the door and crouched next to Faith, who was checking up on Spike.

              "Hey B. Cool down, will ya? This is the third time this week you knocked Spike out," Faith joked.

             "I'm sorry. But it was either you or him. I don't know my strength seems to be out of control lately," Buffy said, unhappily.

             Phoebe stared at Buffy. "That's her. The girl from my premonition,"

             Buffy turned towards the newcomers. Leo and Cole gasped when they see her.

             "Who are you?" Leo and Cole asked. Leo's tone was awed and Cole's was wary.

             "I'm Buffy,"

              "You are the one that the Source has always been afraid of. The one that could stop all demons, maybe Lucifer himself," Cole gasped out.

             "How about you guys? Why were you so shocked to see me?" Buffy asked.

             "I saw you in my premonition. You were helping us and some others defeat a demon," Phoebe said.

             "Your face is known to all higher beings. The Elders made you. The One they have made the strongest. They made you with their powers and therefore you retain each of their powers. You are the reincarnation of Xena and Hercules's daughter. They were forced to kill you to save your life. If you are here, that means the prophecy has been set in motion," Leo said.

A.N: Xena and Hercules had a daughter after they died. They meet when they are in Olympus and had a baby called Helena. Buffy is Helene reincarnated. I made all this up.   


	4. Chapter 4

                 "Back up, back up! I'm the reincarnation of a warrior princess and the world's strongest man daughter? You have got to be kidding me," Buffy deadpanned.

                 "Which prophecy are you referring to?" Giles asked, curiously.

                 "Well-," Leo started.

                 "We can talk about it later," Phoebe cut in. "Now, that we have the girl, we can move on already. We don't know when the demon will strike so we have to go."

                 "Go where?" Willow asked.

                 "Back to San Francisco," Paige said. She helped herself to a slice of Xander's pizza.

                 "If I don't want to go?" Buffy asked.

                 "If you don't go, the results could be disastrous," Piper said.

                 Buffy understood the implications. "Anya, can we trust them?"

                 Anya nodded her consent. Plans were made by Buffy and Willow to go to San Francisco the night itself with the sisters.

                 "Spike, Faith you think you can handle patrolling for a while? I mean you will still have Xander, Anya and Giles to help out?" Buffy asked. Just then, the Elders called Leo.

                 "Where did he go?" Xander asked.

                 "Leo's a whitelighter and my husband," Piper said.

                 "Oh my," Giles whispered. He heard about whitelighters but never believed them.


	5. Chapter 5

                  "You said that there were others helping you to defeat the demon. Do you know who they are?" Faith asked. By that time, Spike had woken up.

                   "We don't know. The only reason we know where to find Buffy was because of the demon. He kept calling you, 'Slayer'. We did a tracking spell on her," Phoebe explained.

                  "Do you mind if I call in some reinforcements? They could be the people that you saw," Buffy asked.

                 "Bloody hell! You are calling Peaches aren't you?" Spike asked. At Buffy's nod, he groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

                  By sundown, Angel and Cordelia have reached Sunnydale. Five minutes before they left, Leo orbed in.

                 "Good. You are leaving already. I will meet with you later. The Elders told me to meet up with another whitelighter first. I'm going to the Magic Box to give a copy to Giles. Hopefully, he will be able to decipher it," Leo said, before vanishing again.

                 "Is he always like that?" Cordelia asked. Willow shrugged and they went on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

                 Giles had just received the prophecy. The prophecy goes:

_Unus_

_Is eram iuguolo ut servo suus vita_

_Is eram reincarnated ut servo orbis terrarum_

_Is est Unus_

_Unus est no of lux lucis_

_ A procer a proeliator _

_Mos planto suus_

_Is mos plumbum pugna _

_Pugna obviam obscurum_

_ Per suus three amicitia_

_Unus ero Nex reformed_

_Unus ero a sorceress_

_ Ceterus ero sorceress's material_

_Una they mos pugna_

_Per per Lepor lepos ones_

_Quod they mos evinco obscurum_

_In terminus , is mos lucror _

_Vox quod immortalis ero tribuo _

_Sibimet_

_[THE ONE_

_         She was killed to save her life_

_        She was reincarnated to save the world_

_       She is The One_

_       The One is made of light_

_      A princess, a warrior & the Powers_

_    Will make her_

_      She will lead the fight _

_    Fight against darkness_

_   With her three friends_

_    One will be Death reformed_

_   One will be a sorceress_

_  The other will be the sorceress's mate_

_Together they will fight_

_Along with the Charmed ones & their allies_

_And they will defeat the darkness_

_In the end, she will win_

_Powers and immortality will be granted_

_To them]_

Giles stood there and pondered over it. 


	7. Chapter 7

                  Over in Seacover, Joe Dawson drove everyone out of his bar. Leo orbed in ten minutes later and told Joe what was going on.

                  "Are you sure about the girl?" Joe asked. At Leo's nod, he continued,  " If that is the girl, she won't need the help of the Immortals, would she?"

                  "The Elders insist that the Immortals help her,"

                  "I'll call MacLeod," Joe said. After talking to Duncan, he turned to Leo and said, "He'll help along with Methos and Richie,"

                  Methos, Richie and Duncan ran in half an hour later. Methos looked bored and disgruntled, Richie looked excited and Duncan remained calm. Joe explained the situation and how they would get there. Duncan would be going with Leo while the others go with Joe.

                  They reached the Halliwell house two minutes later. Suddenly two cars came flying out of sky and landed on the front yard.

                  Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Cole, Angel, Cordelia and Willow staggered out of the cars. They appeared dazed but uninjured.

                  Leo and Cole fussed over the sisters while Methos, Duncan, Richie and Joe hung back. Willow, Cordelia and Angel looked at each other and asked, "Where's Buffy?"

                   Then they heard the scream from above. They looked up and saw Buffy plunging down from the sky. Everyone ran for cover except for Methos. A bed appeared next to him and he sat down. A second later, Buffy landed next to him. She was covered in pizza.

                   "Buffy, what happened? And why are you covered in pizza?" Willow exclaimed.

                    A thundercloud then appeared on top of the bed. The rain cleaned Buffy and wet Methos and then it disappeared.

                    "It is her," Joe whispered.

                    "Who did this?" Cole demanded. They looked at each other and shrugged.

                    "OK. Everyone in the house now," Piper said. All of them, except Buffy and Methos, went inside the living room. Buffy and Methos went to change.


End file.
